


my incurable anger, my unmendable wounds

by crookedspoon



Series: 100 Shall Be the Number [31]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Community: femslash100, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Music, International Fanworks Day 2015, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Der Wahnsinn ist nur eine schmale Brücke. (Madness is only a small bridge.)</i>—Rammstein</p>
            </blockquote>





	my incurable anger, my unmendable wounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



> For the prompts "Neon Genesis Evangelion – Asuka/Rei – broken" at femslash100's [drabbletag 5](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html?thread=3640013#t3640013), and "Author's choice, author's choice, an unexpected taste in music" at [fic-promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/172884.html?thread=7712340#cmt7712340).

The sound crackles radio-like through the cheap earphones, half of what it should be, but Asuka rocks out in the changing room like she's onstage.

The CD arrived with the mail earlier, already it's on its third spin. Asuka really likes _Seemann,_ which is next.

Asuka crashes into someone. Her discman clatters to the floor, pieces scattering like eggshells. Rei stares at the mess she's made.

Asuka slaps her.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble I went through to get this?"

Rei says nothing, doesn't defend herself. Slapping, screaming, scratching, nothing brings any satisfaction. It only stings more.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Twenty-One Love Poems IV" by Adrienne Rich.
> 
> Asuka is listening to the album _Herzeleid_ by Rammstein, which came out in 1995. The quote in the summary is from the song "Du riechst so gut."


End file.
